


Discoveries

by Penjamin24seven365



Category: Invader Zim, VASQUEZ Jhonen - Works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-05-04 05:17:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5321870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penjamin24seven365/pseuds/Penjamin24seven365
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone has secrets...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> NaNoWriMo 2015  
> I was really inspired by a picture i found on deviantart by Invader--Zim called they're unhappy...  
> and this fanfiction... it a bit graphic zadr it's call lines end (I think) by dethZadr Check it out okay

"... we let you off easy, you could've been killed, you know"  
"...There was a petition going around to have you put down..."  
"...it's a pity really, we couldn't get more time..."

 

Everyone has secrets, and the day I discovered Zim's was the day I gave up trying to save the world. It's not like they needed saving or me... anyways.

Walking back home after spying on my supposed rival was the most thought provoking moment of my life.  
Banished, zim was banished. To earth.   
All this time I was trying to defend the world and the one im fighting against was not even a threat.  
He was sent here in exile, but they told him it was a mission and set him off as they watched for their own  amusement until they got bored.  
Exiled to a planet with known dangers to their species.  
This has to be a trick, another one of his plans. Dib thought trying to convince himself he was still the good guy.  
The harsh words of Zim's leaders echoed  in my head.  
"...nobody wants you..."  
"...you're a disgrace..."  
It didn't make scene. Zim is the most prideful person... Well alien, he's ever met and the boldest but his plans are simple they're never this complex.  
"We didn't send you on a mission, because there is no mission"  
Dib knew it wasn't a trick, but what could he do? He was just as unwanted as zim was.


	2. Remember, Remember

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remember, remember! 5th of November, the gunpowder treason and plot; I know of no reason why the gunpowder treason should ever be forgot!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NaNoWriMo 2015  
> I was inspired by rewatching V for Vendetta.

"... we let you off easy, you could've been killed,"  
"Yeah...There was a petition going around to have you put down!"  
"It's a pity we couldn't get more time..."  
A point of guilt squeeze through his heart as he heard a sob, a miserable sniffle.  
"...why did you think we sent you there in the first place...""  
He slightly turned, to see Zim, balled up with his head resting on his pulled up knees. His body shook, uneven sighs escaping in his mouth.  
"... you're no warrior you're a disgrace..."  
Dib almost cried himself.  
"...we don't want you here, nobody wants you here... and from the looks of it, nobody wants you there either..."  
He climbed down from his hiding space, and walked over to him, patted his back as it hitched with every labored breath.  
"Why," he cried.  
Dib couldn't figure out if he meant to ask why he cared to comfort him or why they would do such a thing to him but honestly it didn't matter which.  
He removed Zim's hands from his face, and he reluctantly exposed his tears. His face was flushed, wet, and his eyes were watery still raining tears. Zim looked at Dib blankly.  
"Look, Zim, I know it's-," Dib paused with a unsure sigh. "Zim you have to trun it off. You can't just sit here listening to it on a loop." Dib looked away for a second  he wasn't really sure how to continue, but as he looked up at the screen he knew something had to give, he just wasn't sure it was going to be the right move. "It has to stop! All of it, and I'll help you prove them wrong."


End file.
